My number One
by CodenameOne
Summary: Spike and Twilight Sparkle have known each other for a very long time, literally their entire lives, and as a result trust each other very much. Both love each other more than anything else in the world, and know they can trust each other with anything. But how far does that trust go? And how do you know you're safe, even with the ones you love?
1. Chapter 1

**_My number one  
_**_Written by Cn1_

Twilight Sparkle sighed in a mix of frustration and exhaustion as she stepped out of the library's foyer and into the kitchen, quicky making herself a Daisy sandwich and taking a bite. The library had been a mess lately, and Spike wasn't feeling like his usual self and as a result he was prone to taking time off to go do things in the town.

Twilight was determined, however, to tidy up the library and even find out what has been plaguing Spike for the past two weeks. Stepping back into the foyer she pulled out several books on dragon psychology; Spike had been growing for the past five years, maybe whatever was wrong with him had something to do with his mental state.

Quickly looking through the books Twilight saw that they wouldn't be of help to her, and decided to look through tomes on dragon physiology instead, taking another bite of her sandwich as she brought the first book up to her with her magic.

Skimming through the first few chapters the Unicorn was about to relegate her search to being hopeless when she opened to the fifth chapter, titled 'puberty'.

_Could Spike be going through dragon puberty? Do they even have such a thing?_

Twilight knew the answers lied within the book, and she started reading the chapter. Halfway through she realized that with puberty for boys came intense sexual drive, and with intense sexual drive came the desire for stimulation, and with the desire for stimulation came...

_O-oh my_ Twilight thought, blushing; Spike was most likely leaving the library to seek sexual satisfaction.

_But wait, how would he even find what he's been looking for? I know the Cutie Mark Crusaders are growing up too, is he going to them for...that?_

Twilight was afraid; Spike didn't know the risks of a dragon mating with a pony, and the two would _not_ be able to support a child if the young dragon got a pony pregnant. And if he got Applebloom or Sweetie Belle pregnant then their respective sisters would probably flay him alive.

And Scootaloo...

Twilight shuddered, knowing that she'd have to find a way to calm his sexual desires she decided she'd have to go to Zecora's and get her to make a potion or other such concoction to help them.

Heading upstairs Twilight looked for Spike and couldn't see him anywhere; not in his bed, not on the balcony, not sitting against the wall reading, nothing. She was afraid he might've gone out to look for young mares to mate with when she heard a noise in the bathroom.

_A groan? Is Spike in pain? Or maybe he's..._

No, Spike wouldn't do that, not unless he knew for certain that Twilight wasn't in the library as well.

_"Ooh... haa"_ Twilight could hear Spike moaning, his tone suggesting that he was doing exactly what the Unicorn thought he was.

Approaching the door Twilight saw that Spike hadn't closed it all the way, peeking through the crack to see him sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his penis gripped tightly in his hand as it rocketed up and down his shaft, streaks of pre-ejaculatory fluid along bottom of his member. Spike was moaning and panting and Twilight could tell he was close to an orgasm.

_Shoot, I can't barge in there and stop him, not when he's that close, there's no telling what would happen if I stopped him. Maybe I could..._

He was looking at her.

Through the crack, his green reptilian eyes staring back at Twilight's purple equine eyes.

Spike stood from the tub and Twilight backed away from the door, quickly heading for the stairs to avoid awkward confrontation. Perhaps if she made it downstairs and then pretended like she was coming up she could weave some kind of excuse.

She had just reached the archway for the stairs when her tail was grabbed and she was forcibly yanked back, collapsing to the floor on her belly and rolling over to find Spike towering over her, his five-foot tall frame casting an ominous shadow on her thanks to the mid-day sun beaming through the window.

Before Twilight could make a sound Spike grabbed her by the throat and dragged her up the stairs to where their beds were, the dragon unceremoniously dumping Twilight onto her bed and clambering on top of her.

Finally finding her voice Twilight began to object, attempting to squirm and run away. Spike held her down and his claws dug into her skin, his long tongue snaking out like a Viper hunting its prey. The muscular appendage licked and lapped over Twilight's neck and cheek, feeling like a disgusting tentacle.

"Spike, please stop!" Twilight pleaded, earning a smack across the face from the male dragon. He then growled in her face and grabbed his penis, heavily smacking it across her teats before forcibly and painfully rubbing it over Twilight's snatch. The claws of his other hand were still uncomfortably dug into her skin, but was not as painful and alarming as the fact that the boy she raised and knew since she was a little filly was about to rape her.

_Magic! Horn, I gotta horn!_

Twilight began to channel magic through the outlet and Spike grabbed it, cutting off all flow until he reached into his basket and pulled out an inhibitor ring, forcefully clamping it around Twilight's horn and rendering it useless.

"NO! Nonononononoo! Spike, please stop! STOP!" Twilight screamed, earning another smack across the face and Spike's cock roughly shoved into her, the ribbed phallus grating her walls and feeling sickeningly good.

Confident that he was well-seated Spike removed his hand from Twilight's crotch and placed one against her throat, the other still holding her down by the shoulder. The dragon bent his upper body forward and placed his face near Twilight's, running his tongue over her neck, cheeks, horn, hair, and even into her mouth at one point, all while thoroughly violating her.

Refusing to give up so easily Twilight continued to struggle, enough to the point where Spike became agitated with the continued discomfort and distractions and increased his hold on the Unicorn's throat, pulling out long enough to flip her over onto her stomach and continue fucking her. In this new position Twilight had no leverage, and was unable to defend herself in any way.

In desperation Twilight began to scream and cry, hoping somepony would hear the noise and come investigate. She was rewarded with one of Spike's hands clasping over her mouth and the dragon himself whispering "shut up or I'll make it worse" directly into her ear.

Shakily nodding Twilight complied and ceased all sounds except for grunts and cries of pain, as well as subdued sobbing. She resigned herself to fate and merely hoped it would end soon.

It didn't.

Spike quickly reached climax from his earlier stimulation and pulled out before cumming, coating Twilight's snatch and rump in hot and copious amounts of his semen. The dragon took a moment's respite before flipping the Unicorn back over and using his own semen to lubricate the small space between her teats, proceeding to thrust his cock back and forth over the mammary glands and slicking them with his seed.

Whimpering in distress Twilight was subjected to another orgasm from the dragon, this time his cum shooting out across her torso and even receiving a few spurts on her mouth.

"Swallow it" Spike commanded, keeping his hands firmly on her. Twilight whimpered again and shook her head, closing her eyes and wishing for it to stop.

She felt a hand on her cheek and she looked up, hoping Spike had come to his senses. She saw the dragon staring at her with anger and flicked a clawtip across her cheek, cutting deep enough for some blood to well out.

More tears continue to stream out and Twilight reluctantly protruded her tongue, licking up the few amounts of semen and swallowing them, coughing lightly at the bitter taste.

"Good girl..." Spike exclaimed in a voice that made Twilight want to vomit.

The Unicorn was about to think Spike was done when he dragged her forward, his cock smacking against her lips. Twilight whimpered once more and shook her head.

"Suck" Spike commanded.

"No...please..."

Spike grunted angrily and forced Twilight's mouth open, shoving his dick in. "If you bite..." he threatened, grasping her face and beginning to thrust into her throat.

Twilight squeezed her eyes shut and began to cry more, wishing for it to just end.

It didn't end, and in fact continued for close to an hour and a half. Spike just kept fucking and fucking and fucking her, dousing her in load after load of hot semen. By the end most of it was dried and uncomfortably matted in her fur. She was physically exhausted, mentally spent, and had run out of tears to cry. Spike showed no signs of slowing down, and had raped her in every hole except her anus.

Twilight was afraid of the time when he decided to penetrate that one.

Finally Spike thrust in and came one last time, spurting out his last load for the day inside Twilight's pussy and collapsing off the bed. Hitting the floor with a thud and slipping into sleep almost immediately.

Twilight, spent and broken, moved forward so her entire body was on the bed, and fell unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: if you spot any spelling errors point them out so I can fix them.**


	2. Chapter 2: The morning after

**The morning after**

Spike awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast, obviously emanating from the kitchen downstairs. Instead of scrambling to his feet and rushing downstairs like he usually did the young dragon simply lied on the floor, content to just rest for a few moments.

_Last night was..._

Smiling and licking his lips at the memory Spike savored it a little longer before finally getting to his feet, noting that all the bedspreads were still on the bed, and his dried cum still matted in copious amounts.

Stumbling downstairs Spike had to keep a hand on the wall at all times to ensure he wouldn't fall over; it seemed last night's events had more of an impact on his body than he thought.

Finally reaching the kitchen Spike took a seat at the table just as Twilight finished cooking, she sat down across from him and they shared a deep and passionate kiss before starting breakfast and their usual morning chat.

"You have fun last night, sweetheart?" Twilight asked, taking a sip of her milk. Spike nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah I did. How about you?" Spike replied, setting the ruby Twilight had bought for him aside.

"I had fun, believe me. Just...don't tell anypony, yeah?" the Unicorn requested.

"My lips are sealed."

Silence permeated the air for a few minutes as they ate, occasionally stealing glances at each other's eyes and constantly rubbing their feet together.

Finally, breakfast wound down and as Spike prepared to gather the dishes he was stopped by Twilight, who said "hey, um...do you think next time we could institute a kind of safety word or something? One that won't stop the fantasy but just slow it down?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Spike responded.

"I was thinking of a stop light system; red for stop completely, yellow for slow down, and green for 'completely and voraciously ravage me'" Twilight explained, a coy smile on her face at the last one.

Spike paused and thought about it for a moment, before saying "I... I didn't hurt you at all last night, did I?"

"Well...just a little. I'll be OK, I promise. There's no permanent damage, but still. Better safe than sorry, yeah?" the Unicorn stated.

"Yeah... Sure, we can use the stop light system next time. But...aren't I on bottom for next weekend? What are we doing, just normal sex or some kind of roleplay?" the dragon inquired.

Twilight smiled a devious smile. "Roleplay, mister. I'll be the dominant master, and you'll be the very submissive slave. I gotta remember to get the strap-on dildo and paddle from Rarity, as well as the ballgag and handcuffs" the Unicorn answered.

Spike gulped in both fear and excitement.

"I gotta ask though; where did you get that inhibitor ring?" Twilight said, the device on her mind.

"Rainbow Dash let me borrow it; her and her Unicorn coltfriend are almost as kinky as we are."

"Ah, I see. Well I guess we better clean everything up now; I'll go put my bedspreads in the washer and you get started on the dishes, OK?" Sparkle said.

"Sure thing, sweetie!" the drake replied, standing from the table and gathering up everything on it.

"Later today we'll go out for our anniversary dinner; hard to believe we've been together for one year" Twilight stated, blushing as Spike lowered his face to hers, nuzzling and kissing her neck affectionately

"I love you, Twilight" Spike cooed before his lips met Twilight's once again.

"I love you too, Spike."

* * *

**A/N: again, any spelling errors or such, point them out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The following Saturday

**The next weekend**

Twilight sighed contently as she basked in the moonlight glow in her study, a book on the desk before her and a glass of water by her side. She was wearing a blue skirt and a button-up shirt, as well as a pair of glasses one would easily associate with a nerdy librarian.

Twilight took a sip of her water and turned the page of the book she was reading, the pages cast in a dull glow from the few candles she had spread nearby. Tonight she was feeling really good, and would probably sleep very good too.

A light knock came to the door of her study and she called out "come in" and the door slowly creaked open, her assistant and pseudo-son Spike stepping in; he had his hands clasped behind his back and was staring at the floor.

He made it a few steps past the door and stopped.

"Spike? What is it dear?" Twilight said, closing the book and leaning back.

"Mommy...I did something really bad..." Spike whimpered in his sweet little voice, his eyes never leaving the floor.

"Oh? Why don't you come over here and we'll talk about it. It's OK" Twilight said soothingly, offering her lap up.

Spike slowly came over and sat in her lap, making sure to keep his eyes from Twilight's, who was trying to do the opposite.

"Tell me what happened, sweetie."

Spike sniffled and wiped his eyes before beginning. "Ah- ah was just downstairs in the foyer, readin' one of your books, an' I sneezed an accidentally set it on fire. I'm SO sorry I didn't mean to it was just an accident!" he cried, looking really guilty.

"Oh that's OK, Spike, I'll just get a new copy" Twilight smiled, comforting her sweet little son.

"Y-you're not mad?" Spike asked.

"Of course not. What book was it?" the Unicorn inquired; she was a little upset but it wouldn't do any good to let Spike know that.

Spike sniffled and said "i-it was that really special one that Princess Cels-Celestia got you for your birthday." He stumbled over the Princess's name like he always did.

Twilight blinked a few times and said "you mean..._that_ book?!"

"Y-yes."

Twilight was floored; that book was very special to her, it was the best book she had ever gotten. Full of amazing details on astronomy and the universe that had been created for them by the Princess. And Spike incinerated it.

Twilight sighed in disappointment. "Spike...please get up and bend over my lap" the Unicorn gently ordered.

"No! Please, mommy! I didn't mean to do it! Please, don't!" Spike yelled, upset.

"Now, Spike" Twilight commanded.

Spike wiped his eyes and slowly got off Twilight's lap, turning and beginning to bend over her knee; he was shaking as he did so. When he was in place over the Unicorn's lap he lifted his tail to allow unobstructed view of his naked butt.

Twilight's horn took on its purple aura as she opened a box under her desk and retrieved a wood paddle, one that had holes strategically drilled in it to move through the air faster. Spike took one look at it and began to cry, though he stifled his sobs so they wouldn't be too loud.

"This will be good for you" Twilight told him, gripping the paddle tightly with her magic and swinging it through the air, smacking the item against Spike's backside, a strike that made him yelp out.

Again and again and again Twilight spanked Spike, bringing the paddle against his butt close to twenty times and not showing any sign of slowing down. By now Spike had calmed down and was silently taking the paddles, though the tears were still coming out of his eyes.

Twilight cocked the paddle back far above her head and swung it, the device soaring through the air straight and true and slamming extra hard against Spike's butt.

"Ah, pineapple!" Spike screamed, and Twilight immediately stopped.

"Are you OK?!" the Unicorn asked, lowering the paddle and looking down at her drake.

"Y-yeah, just that one hit really hard. It's like you were actually spanking me for burning one of your books!" the dragon explained.

"Want me to ease up?"

"Yes, please."

"OK... Now, where were we? Ah yes" Twilight said, bringing the paddle back up as the two of them got into character once again. Twilight spanked Spike for another twenty times before dumping the paddle to the side. She kept a hoof on his back to keep him in place.

"There. Did you learn your lesson?" Twilight sternly stated, looking down at Spike who still had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Y-yes, mommy" the dragon answered with a sniffle, nodding as well.

"Good. Now get up and go to your room" the Unicorn ordered, about to release her hold on Spike when she looked back at his rear end; his penis was out and fully erect, and even quivering a little as the head brushed against her leg.

Twilight smiled and knew that Spike knew she was looking back there, but kept in character when she spoke again. "Actually, stay here and bend over the desk. Don't move" Twilight said, letting Spike get up and do as told as she reached into the box under her desk once again, pulling out the strap-on dildo and lubricant Rarity had provided her.

She applied the lube to the strap-on and put it on, applying a little to her hoof and rubbing over the entrance to Spike's butt which made him perk up and look over his shoulder at her.

"W-what are you doing, mommy?" the dragon inquired, forced to look ahead when Twilight climbed over on top of him, something cold and wet pressing against his little butt hole.

"Shh, I'm not mommy anymore, I'm Mistress" Twilight said, forcing a ball-gag into Spike's mouth and securing it in place as she prodded the head of the dildo against Spike's anus.

With a little gentle prodding and some force, Twilight finally entered Spike's butt with a light pop, slowly pushing the dildo into his butt and loosening it up. Spike whimpered but looked alright.

Twilight bottomed out against Spike's rump and began to pull back, the lube greasing up his little hole well enough for her to easily retreat. After a couple more slow thrusts Spike's anus loosened and greased up enough for the Unicorn to increase speed, steadily thrusting the dildo in and out of Spike's butt.

"Do you like that, you little slut?" Twilight whispered into Spike's ear, earning a muffled moan in response. She licked his little ear barb and continued pumping into his ass, which was now greased up enough for her to start pumping rhythmically at a decent pace.

Spike's moans and whimpers were muffled by the ballgag, but Twilight could tell his naughty little ass was enjoying it. Twilight stole a glance around his body and saw his cock fully erect and throbbing with blood, the slender and long appendage quivering and leaking pre-cum on the mare's desk.

Twilight smacked the drake's tender rump with a hoof and he winced and whimpered, looking back in confusion as Twilight pressed her face against his cheek. "Your little cock is dribbling cum all over my desk, you naughty little boy. Do I have to punish you more?" Twilight said, pulling the ball part of the gag out of Spike's mouth and letting him speak.

"No, Mistress. I'm sorry but I can't help it" the dragon whispered pathetically, earning another smack on his ass from the Unicorn.

"No excuses, mister" Twilight replied, shoving the ballgag back into his mouth and resuming her thrusting, pumping in deep enough for the head of the dildo to brush against his prostate, making him whimper and moan more and assuredly making his cock dribble more pre-cum out onto the desk.

A quick check confirmed this.

Twilight smiled as she looked over at Spike's face, his eyes were closed and the ballgag was quickly becoming coated in saliva leaking out from his lips. Each thrust into his butt ended in the head of the dildo rubbing against his prostate and a moan from the drake.

Twilight undid the ballgag completely and let it fall to the desk, pressing her face once again to Spike's cheek and whispering into his ear. "You want me to stroke your cock, don't you? I bet you're so desperately pining for attention down there from all the stimulation you've been receiving in your tight little ass. Say it. Tell me you want your little cock stroked" Twilight demanded.

Spike was silent for a few moments as he resisted, but finally caved in and yelled "oh yes! Yes, please! Please Mistress, stroke my little cock! Ooooohh it aches so bad! Please stroke it!"

"Beg for it!"

"Pleaaaasee, Mistress! Pleaaase stroke my little dick! I need it, please! Oh sweet Celestia plea-OOHH!" Spike yelled and nearly collapsed as Twilight began magically stroking along his shaft, the aural field taking the shape of a ring and lightly rubbing back and forth down it. Spike practically screamed to the high heavens in pleasure as Twilight worked her literal magic.

"Oohh yes, thank you!"

Twilight continued to pump away into Spike's little ass while jerking him with her magic, the internal and external stimulation quickly rose up to too much for Spike to bear and he came. Hard. His semen shot out across the desk and even a little onto the floor beyond it. Spike squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth to yell but couldn't make a sound except for an odd stutter at the end. The dragon's orgasm lasted for close to 40 seconds before finally subsiding; Twilight pulled out of him and he collapsed into the chair, his head against the desk and his chest heaving.

Twilight lowered her head and licked up all of his cum off the table and the excess off his cock, making him buck a little. She made sure to get all of it that she could find before grabbing Spike's jaw with her hoof and slipping her tongue into his mouth, snowballing most of his own cum into it before she pulled back. A few strands of semen/saliva mix connected them before being broken, and both of them swallowed the semen in their mouths. Twilight smiled at Spike's glossy eyes and his content face.

"Thank you, mistress" the drake breathed, still breathing heavy.

"Just Twilight now, thank you" the Unicorn replied, taking the strap-on off and putting it back in the box, along with the lube and paddle.

"So, how was it?" Twilight asked, sitting down in Spike's lap.

"...Can I be on bottom permanently, now?" the dragon said, earning a little giggle from Twilight.

"That wouldn't be fair to me, then!" the mare joked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, let's say we go to bed, yeah?"

"Sure."

The two wobbly got to their hooves and feet and went upstairs to the bed, where they climbed in and snuggled together, exchanging a kiss.

"I love you, Spike."

"I love you too, Twilight."

* * *

...

"Drinking my own cum doesn't make me gay, right?"

"Go to sleep, Spike!

* * *

**A/N: I was shaking while writing the opening scene with Baby Spike and Momma Sparkle spanking him; that kind of scenario is a big fetish/fantasy of mine. When/if I ever get a lover into that kind of stuff we'll definitely do that and even use the same script!**


	4. Finale: Forever Yours

**_~Forever yours~_**

"It was so nice of you to surprise me with a trip to Canterlot for our one-year anniversary, Spike" Twilight Sparkle said as they walked through the streets of the Royal City, snuggled close together.

"I figured it was the best I could do" Spike replied as they looked over the old tower suite they used to live in, the flooding memories grand and well-appreciated. From their sweet and simple beginnings to the crazy and complicated life they live now Spike was happy for all of it.

A lewd smile came over Spike's face when he thought about how young and innocent they were back then, compared to how wild and dirty they are now. It seemed like just yesterday Twilight was feeding him in a high chair and reading him bedtime stories, and now they were having hot and kinky sex almost every night.

It was crazy to think about.

"I remember this place so well" Twilight lamented as she stared up at the suite.

"So do I" the dragon replied as they prepared to move on, savoring one last look up at the tower.

They went on to get lunch at what was their favorite cafe in Canterlot, one they would often frequent many years ago when living in the city, ordering the same dishes they would order upon every visit.

Following this they paid a visit to the Princesses, one that had quickly turned into something awkward; it seemed Celestia and Luna knew all too well the kind of things they got up to most nights. Twilight had blushed a furious shade of crimson when she caught Luna whispering into Spike's ear "I peek into her dreams often, and she seems to be very fond of being tied up and 'abused'. I would suggest you try that next time".

Twilight insisted they leave after that.

Finally they went for a swim in the royal pool and went on to stroll through the rest of the city before arriving at their final destination, the prestigious and beautiful Double-Crown Park, located at the edge of the city. It's balconies hanging over the edge were notorious for being excellent places to watch sunsets.

"So...about last night. You never answered my question" Spike said, taking a sip of the drink he had been provided by the park administration.

Twilight sighed and smiled, saying "no, Spike, drinking your own cum does not make you gay."

"What about taking it in the rear from a strap-on?"

"No! Jeez, keep it down. Drinking your own cum and getting pegged does not make you gay as long as it's all done to you by a mare" Twilight explained.

"What about-"

"And it doesn't make you bi either!" the Unicorn cut him off, earning a sly smile from the dragon. The two sat in silence after that, simply enjoying each other's company and the snacks they had gotten. Princess Celestia began to lower the sun, creating that gorgeous view of the sun setting that many had raved about.

"It's so beautiful..." Twilight commented as she watched said sun set beyond the horizon, paving the way for Luna to raise her moon.

"Yes, you are" Spike said, twisting the Unicorn's words and making her blush.

"Oh hush, you flatterer" Twilight replied.

"What? I was just stating facts. Though I don't think it would take Equestria's smartest genius to figure out that you are, in fact, so beautiful" Spike cooed, his eyes half-lidded as they stared into Twilight's.

She continued to blush and began stuttering over her words, something she did often when flustered.

"S-stop, Spike! Sheesh, I've blushed so many times today it's like I'm redder than a tomato" the Unicorn stated.

Silence befell them for several more minutes as the sun continued to dip beyond the horizon, its light casting long shadows across the land from the nature in the path of its radiant rays. The sky was painted in a glorious mix of purple and orange, casting an almost romantic feel across all of Equestria.

Twilight's rational mind suspected Celestia had a hand in doing that.

When Twilight looked back she saw that Spike wasn't watching the sunset, but rather her.

"I agree with what you said earlier; it truly is beautiful" the drake commented, earning naught in reply but a lovely smile.

"You know, we've been to many places in Canterlot today, and I've remembered every one of them. But I think they added this park in just recently, because I don't remember this place" Sparkle said.

Spike perked up; it was time.

"No? Well you will" the dragon stated, his heart beating a million miles an hour as he stood from the table and approached Twilight, who was watching him with rapt attention.

The drake fell to one knee and reached into one of the mystery pockets that were built on his body, producing a small box and hanging his head low, opening the box to Twilight and raising it above his head, allowing her to see the gorgeous contents within: a pair of golden rings, with a diamond embedded in the center of each and bits of ruby studded in all around the rings themselves.

"Twilight Sparkle, my beloved, will you marry me?" Spike said, lifting his head to look in her radiant and wide eyes as they stared down upon the amazing jewelry pieces and the wonderful dragon holding them.

The Unicorn gasped loud and deep, snatching the box up with a hoof and hugging Spike, pressing her lips to his in a deep and passionate kiss, one that felt like it brightened the world more than the sun itself.

"YES!" Twilight screamed when she pulled back, handing the box back to Spike. His hands were trembling as he withdrew one of the rings and slipped it onto Twilight's horn, taking the other and putting it on his finger.

The two kissed once again and a purple and pink aura began to emanate from the rings, snaking through the air like a serpent of love. The auras were vibrantly glowing and sparkling as they intertwined and formed the shape of a heart, hanging over the heads of the loyal lovers as they engaged in another passionate and heartfelt kiss, forever connected by their hearts and souls.

Finally, as they pulled back from the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, the magical auras began to recede into their respective rings, producing a bright and glorious glow of light from the gems embedded within.

A glow powered by the magic of love itself.

* * *

**A/N: and so it ends.**


End file.
